


The Man I Want To Call Daddy

by NightWriter93



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Kinktober 2018, M/M, Slight dirty talk if you squint really hard, Talk of Daisy, Talk of OFC, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: Eggsy had this kink...this kink just so happened to involve Merlin.Eggsy's glasses just to happen to be turned on when he talks about his kink to Roxy. Whoops.





	The Man I Want To Call Daddy

Roxy groaned as she covered her ear and glared at her guest. “Eggsy! Please!” She snapped as she removed her hands to throw a pillow in his face, smirking when it hit its target. 

Eggsy grunted when the fluffy pillow hit his face, he lowered it and frowned “What was that for?” He grumbled as he fixed his glasses, unknowingly turning them on.

“As if you don’t know” She stated as she walked to her closet and pushed down her sleeping pants. Eggsy blinked at her “You keep going on and on about Merlin. God you’re worse than a love-struck teen” 

“He’s fit. Have you seen him?” Eggsy tried to defend himself as he unbuttoned his suit jacket to sit on Roxy’s bed and watched her get dressed “God what I wouldn’t give to have him between my legs” Eggsy groaned as he flopped back. 

“Eggsy, he’s old enough to be your dad”

When Eggsy sat up, Roxy was shirtless and looking for her matching top to her suit pants “Is that a new bra? Makes your boobs look bigger” 

Roxy smirked “That’s the point Eggsy” 

“You got that for the new handler didn’t you, what’s her name…Mador?” Eggsy smirked as Roxy blushed darkly and glared at him “Oh I was right! You have a crush on her!” Eggsy stated before he started laughing. 

“At least I’m not crushing on a man who is old enough to be my dad” she stated as Eggsy smirked at her.

“Oh Merlin can be my  _ daddy  _ any day, Rox”

“You’re nasty” Roxy started as she finished getting ready and pulled her hair up before putting it in a ponytail. “Let’s go, Nasty ass” 

Eggsy winked at her before he walked out of her estate room with her.

 

“Come on Rox, you’re telling me you’ve never done anything kinky before?” Eggsy arched an eyebrow as they headed to the meeting room.

“No I haven’t, I wouldn’t think you as a kinky person” she mumbled as she glanced at him, Eggsy just winked at her and entered the room with her. He smiled as Haz who nodded and waited as they took their seats. 

Merlin walked in a few moments later and the meeting took off, honestly, Eggsy could barely pay attention. As always when Merlin was talking, it was that deep voice of his; god it was heavenly. 

Once the meeting was over and everyone who wasn’t physically there signed off, Eggsy stood and stretched “M’ free! Gotta go get Daisy from school” he stated as he saluted Haz and started to walk out, he smiled as he saw Merlin standing the hall looking at his clipboard. “Hey Merlin” he greeted as he walked up to him, the tall Scottish man turned and looked at him before he nodded. 

“Galahad. Leaving I take it?” He asked as he started to walk, knowing that Eggsy would follow him. Eggsy laughed and nodded, Merlin smiled slightly as he listened to Eggsy talk about his sister and what they were going to do that day since he was still off rotation. “I see. Sounds like yer day is busy” 

Eggsy laughed “Yeah, guess so” he looked up at Merlin before he bit his tongue when he found Merlin facing him and staring at him with an unknown look in his eye. “Uh...Merlin, why are you staring at me like that?” Eggsy stepped back as Merlin stepped forward and leaned down to his ear. 

“The next time ya decide to talk about yer kinks with Lancelot” Merlin mumbled against his ear and felt Eggsy shiver, he smirked and lowered his voice and whispered against his ear “Ya should make sure yer glasses are off” Merlin pulled back to see Eggsy’s eyes wide with fear and his face deep red. 

“W-wait, I can explain Merlin” Eggsy stated as Merlin arched an eyebrow at him, making the young man swallow thickly against the moan that wanted to come out.

God, he's so hot.

“Who am I?” Merlin stated with a smirk, he watched as confusion took over his face before realization took over and a pink tongue darted out and licked his lips. 

“I-I can explain...Daddy” Eggsy mumbled embarrassed as Merlin grabbed his tie and pulled him closer.

“I expect ya to” he stated before he sealed their lips together and started to walk away “Better head off Boyo. The lass gets out any moment” 

Eggsy stood there a second longer before he followed Merlin and passed him, he winked at him before he left. Merlin shook his head, the Galahad name was going to be the death of him. Fucking kinky bastards, the lot of them.  
  



End file.
